Miss You
by x-StarshineWeirdo-x
Summary: JuliaHwoarang. Julia enters the Iron Fist Tournament in order to avenge Michelle's death. Howarang's intentions are based on revenge against his formal rival. The two are forced to share a room together, as sparks begin to fly... sort of. Chapter 5 up! R
1. Getting there

Miss You

A*N: Note that I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. They belong to Namco and are copyrighted © to them as well. Anyways, if you people were too stupid to read the summery, this is an Hwoarang/ Julia ficcy! Yes, there aren't enough of these out there! Hwoarang and Julia shall live on forever! Now, On to the Fic! Oh, and BTW, the storyline is also mine; so don't yell at me...

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Julia stared at her computer. Ever since the 4th Iron fist tournament ended a few years ago, everything changed.

Michelle was murdered shortly after the tournament, and she mainly relied on her collogues at the collage. But now, she felt something missing inside her, and everyday it was getting stronger and stronger.

Julia knew that someday she wanted to settle down with a family, sometime, but she was too young now, she often pushed that thought away and concentrated more on her work.

That never worked, though. Julia sighed, and leaned toward her screen. She clicked on the Internet explorer icon, and surfed through a few pages. One link caught her eye though; I mean, REALLY, caught her eye...

King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, all the details and more!

Julia quickly clicked on the link; she was instantly brought to the page. It read:

_In a press conference held in an area in Tokyo, Heihachi Mishima announce that soon there will be another King of Iron Fist tournament_

_"I thought about it for a while now, and I decided it was time for me and all of the other fighters to join again and fight to prove to themselves that they are worthy of winning the grand prize." Heihachi stated._

_The Prize is unsure of yet, but the tournament will begin sometimes in a few months. _

"A few months? I have to get ready! Huh, what's this?"

_Lists of fighter's names have already been released. Some participating will be:_

_Ling Xiaoyu_

_Steve Fox_

_King_

_Bryan Fury_

_Christie Monteiro_

_Marshal Law_

_Forest Law_

_Paul Phoenix_

_Nina Williams_

_Anna Williams_

_Hwoarang _

Julia blinked. She quickly searched through her mail from the past few weeks and looked at it. A letter from Mishima Zabatsu had been buried in her mail and she never did open it. I carefully opened it to see and invitation to The 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament. She had to get to Japan and enter, as soon as possible. She needed to avenge Michelle's death, and be the best fighter there.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

It was around 10:30 P.M. when Julia got there. She was tired, and wanted to get to the hotel where all the other fighters were. She remembered where they always stayed, and walked in that direction. Before she left, she had gotten a letter of approval and was entered into the tournament.

She pushed the spinning doors and found herself in a room full of fighters.

_This is a lot more fighters here then there were in the past. Weird..._ She sat her bags down and stretched out. She then looked around to see some familiar faces. 

She then picked her bags back up and proceeded to the front counter. She got her room number, and went to find her room. She looked down to see she was number 216.

_This will take me a while..._     

Julia took the elevator and was finally able to find her room. She was stunned when she heard some music coming from the room.

"Oh, great, their too cheap to let us all have out own rooms. Oh well," Julia took her key and shoved it through the slot, and quickly out again. The light flashed green and she walked in to find her roommate was Hwoarang. She remembered him from the previous two tournaments. She also knew he was a leader of street gang, named the Blood Talons. 

"Just great, why did I have to room with him? Urgh..." Julia went over to Hwoarang and saw that he was sleeping. She moved some of his junk off the bed that she would probably have, and went over to tap Hwoarang on the shoulder. 

"Hello, wake up, sleepy head!"

Hwoarang's eyes flickered and he saw a figure over him. "W-w-hat the hell!" He leaped out of his bed and got into a fighting stance. "I guess your getting antsy for a fight, huh? What? Julia? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Hwoarang, and if you haven't noticed, I guess we were assigned the same rooms."

"Those cheap bastards. We could at least have a room to ourselves."

"Well, I guess we can't." Julia sat on her bed and unzipped her bag. "Oh, and if you even think of pulling anything on me, you will die..."

"Don't worry, Scouts honor!" He said, having a smirk creep to his lips.

_How come I have troubles believing him? _Thought Julia as she started to unpack.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Well, that the end, folks! Well, of the first chappie anyways... Please Read and review! Tank ya!     

   


	2. Broken noses and secrets

Miss You

****

AN: Note that I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. They belong to Namco and are copyrighted © to them as well. Anyways, if you people were too stupid to read the summery, this is an Hwoarang/ Julia ficcy! Yes, there aren't enough of these out there! Hwoarang and Julia shall live on forever! Now, On to the Fic! Oh, and BTW, the storyline is also mine; so don't yell at me...

! #$%&()

¤Chapter Two¤

Julia opened her eyes to see the sun shining trough her window. She stirred and rolled over to face Hwoarang, who was snoring and drooling on a pillow from the bed across from her. She rolled her eyes and slipped into her slippers. She slipped a Hotel key in her robe that she secured around her, and decided to go down to continental breakfast. She opened her door to see two things tapped to the door. She picked the one that said 'Julia Chang' on it, and saw it was her fighting schedule. It showed the dates and times of all the actual fights she'd have, and possible dates and times of fights she could have if she advanced on. She scanned through the names of her opponents, but Hwoarang wasn't one of them. She turned and looked to see him still, snoring and drooling like a big baby.

"I see you got your schedule too, huh?"

Julia whipped her head around to see a blonde girl staring back at her. She looked to be about 5' 6", and looked somewhere around her teens. 18 or 17, 19 tops. Julia raised an eyebrow to her, and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I imagine everyone got one..."

"Yeah, how silly of me. Name's Terra," Terra extended an arm out to Julia, which she took in hers. She stared into Terra's deep blue eyes, and her frowned tightened.

"I don't remember you. Are you new this year?"

"Yeah. Kind of nervous, really..." Terra shifted in her spot, and started to scratch her head a bit. Her eyes started to focus inside the room, as some color started to creep into her cheeks. "Hey, is Hwoarang in there, perhaps?"

"Um... yeah..." Julia blinked as she looked back towards his sleeping body.

"He's sooooo dreamy! I watched him fight last year, and I thought he seemed so graceful with those kicks and throws that he did. He's such a wonderful fighter..."

Julia snorted and leaned against the doorway. "Yeah, somewhat... hey, wait!" She stood upright again and crossed her arms over her chest. "They don't televise the tournaments, at least I don't think they do. How did you see him fight?"

"It's not like I'm proud of it or anything, but I kind of snuck around and watched them from a distance."

"How!? All the fighting spots are secluded areas.... no one knows about them besides the fighters and the referee's."

"I've got my ways. So, who's your first fighter?"

Julia peered down at her schedule and saw the name 'Terra' scribbled in small writing. "You, apparently."

"Huh?" Terra eyes her schedule, and a smirk appeared on her face. "Well, I can't wait until I totally smear you to the ground..." Terra smacked her fist into her palm and softened her expression. "I'm teasing. I'm sure the best person will win, right?"

"Sure... whatever."

"Hey... What's going on here?"

Julia quickly turned around, and saw Hwoarang's eyes gleaming down on her. She could hear Terra's breath Shorten a bit, and I guess Hwoarang scarred Julia a bit, because the next thing she knew, she was out in the hallway and slammed the door on his face. She could hear a scream of pain, and a few phrases such as "DAMN IT!" and "MY pg-13 PPL NOSE!" and some other choice words. Julia smiled to herself, but then realized what she had done. She pulled out her key and ran it through the lock, as the door unlocked and creaked open. "Oops. Sorry, Hwoarang..."

Julia watched as Hwoarang grumbled and got up from the ground. "Your crazy, ya know that!?" He snatched his schedule from the door, and turned to retreat to his bed.

"Oh my god, Hwoarang!!!"

Hwoarang turned around to see a young girl teary eyed and reaching her hand towards him. He cocked an eyebrow as she sunk to her knees and crawled towards him. "It's you. You in all your beauty and glory..."

"Okay... who the hell are you?" She crept closer to him, and started to touch his pants that he was sleeping in. Her tears became even heavier, and she bowed down towards the floor. "I'm not worthy..."

"Whatever..." Hwoarang held his nose and walked back towards his and Julia's room. He looked at Julia, and pointed at her with his other hand. "Try anything like that again, and I'll kill you..."

"You try to kill me, and I'll sick Terra on you..." She pointed down to the ground, where Terra was bowing and praising him. He backed away, and slammed the door shut. Julia rolled her eyes, and started to walk down to breakfast.

! #$%&()

"Hey Julia. How've you been?"

Julia turned to see Ling Xiayou running up towards the table Julia was sitting at. She smiled at her fellow fighter, and got up to hug her. "Not bad, yourself?"

"Same..." Ling smiled a bright smile towards Julia, as Julia smiled back. Julia averted her gaze to Ling's arms, as she saw her itching at some scares that were marked on her arm. They looked like some type of symbols. Ling noticed this, and pulled her arms behind her back. "So, getting some morning energy?"

"Yeah... I need some after the morning I had with Hwoarang..."

"Ooohhhh..." Ling gasped and put a hand towards her mouth. "You know I respect your privacy and everything, but..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, will ya? I accidentally shut a door on his nose... he kind of crept up behind me, and kind of scared me, causing me to slam the door on his and give him a bloody nose..."

Ling let out a laugh, as her and Julia sat down and Julia's table. "So, who are you fighting first?"

"Some Girl named Terra. She's a Hwoarang worshipper, so he must be her inspiration..."

Ling shifted in her seat, and sipped at some coffee. "What's your inspiration?"

"Revenge..." Julia bit of a corner of her toast and swallowed the dry material slowly. "Someone killed Michelle, and I intend to avenge her death. How about you?"

"Heihachi's head on a steak is all the inspiration I need." Julia let out a soft laugh, but stopped when she saw Ling looking down on the table, like she did something bad.

"Are you lying to me, Ling?"

Ling's head shot up, and her face grew scared. "No, of course not. Excuse me, Julia. I need to get ready for my fight..." Ling shot up, and ran out of the room. Julia cocked an eyebrow up, and just continued eating her dry toast in peace.

! #$%&()

Ling ran down the hallway and stopped by her hotel door. 'He hasn't waken up yet... I better just leave this in his room..." She tore off a schedule and entered into her room. She crept in, and sat it next to his sleeping place. Xiayou laughed as she heard the snoring sounds coming from Forest's mouth. For such a little guy, he could make some loud snoring sounds.

"Ling!"

Ling turned her head around to see Jin Kazama's head popping through the door. She smiled and tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to awaken forest. She made sure she had a key on her, and closed the door softly behind her. She felt Jin's arm around her waist, as he guided her down a dead end hallway. He pushed her against the wall and softly brushed her soft lips against his. He could feel her soft hands slip on the back of his neck, which gave him a signal to take it deeper. He hadn't seen her since a few months after the 4th tournament ended. That's when they had hooked up for awhile, but lost communication after he learned that Heihachi was looking for him. He didn't want to risk Ling's life, so he left again in search of safety somewhere, for the both of them. He broke their kiss and looked deep into Ling's eyes.

"Does anyone know I'm here, Ling?"

"No." Ling shook her head that was lying in his heads. He kissed the top of her forehead and the trailed down to kiss her on the lips again. Jin didn't want anyone to know that he was also staying at the hotel with everyone else, because he thought it might cause some controversy, since everyone is out to kill him and all. Ling broke away and slid out of his grasp, holding onto her hands.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, and then down to the ground. "The lying is what's wrong…"

"Is that all? I thought someone died with that look on your face…"

"It's just as bad…" Ling shifted in her spot, and then leaned against the wall. "I told Julia my inspiration for this tournament was seeing your grandfather's head on a stake…"

"Isn't that everyone's?" He laughed as he inched towards Ling.

"Yeah… but then I looked down on the table, and she knew there was something else, so then I told her I had to prepare her for my fight, and…"

Jin stopped, and examined her face. "You didn't tell, did you?"

"No! No, I didn't tell… I promise." Jin began to inch toward her again, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Good. Just keep it on the low, try to ignore people, things like that."

_God save me… _Ling thought, returning his warm embrace.

! #$%&()

Julia sat on the edge of her bed, and started to watch Hwoarang sleep again. She wondered how one person could possibly sleep as much as him. _He is cute when he sleeps, I'll give him that much. _

Julia stood, and browsed through her suitcase. She wanted to pick out her outfit for her fight, but had a hard time picking out which one. _Damn… too many to choose from. _

"What are you doing now?"

Julia yelped at the voice behind her, and swung her fist back, hitting whomever was behind her in the nose. She looked around to see Hwoarang sprawled on the floor, hands holding his nose.

"Damn it, wench! You're going to kill me if you keep this up!"

Julia went towards him, and pressed her foot on his stomach. "That wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Hwoarang groaned, then took her foot and twisted it, causing her to fall to the floor. She came in contact with his face, but slowly turned away, sitting up and holding her foot. "You ass! You better hope I can fight with a bad foot." She stood up, and sat on her bed. He started to rise off the floor, and sat on his own bed.

"You better hope I can fight with a broken nose…" Hwoarang got up, and locked himself in the bathroom. Julia grumbled to herself, and limped over towards the door. Not forgetting her key, she limped out and went downstairs to get some ice for her poor foot.

! #$%&()

Hwoarang examined himself in the mirror. That wench will be the death of him yet. He took some water, and began wiping the blood away from his poor nose. It had stopped bleeding, for now. He pressed a finger to his nose, and felt some pain surge through his face. _Damn it. She hit me pretty hard. ARGH! _He spun around and punched a hole in the bathroom wall. He heard the door open and close again, and he decided to chew her ass out for what she did.

"Hey, Jewels, thanks to you I…"

He turned and looked at her. She was holding a bag of ice to her foot, and started to wince in pain as the cold pulsed through her body. She looked up at him with a saddened expression. She saw his eyes were wide open, and his mouth was open a bit. _It finally got through his thick mind that he actually hurt me. _"Thanks to me what?"

He lifted his hand to his nose, and then placed it back down to his side. "Nothing, never mind." He turned around and headed towards the door, not really wanting to talk to anyone about anything.

"HOLD IT!"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned his head around to see Julia get up, but then fall back down onto the bed. She punched her hand onto the mattress, and swore to herself. He shook his head, and walked over towards her. He put his hands on her ankle, and twisted it some more. "There, feel better?"

"OWE! YOU A- wait, yeah, I kind of do. How…"

"I've had my fare share of sprains and twists… trust me." He got up and walked over towards the door again.

"I'm sorry about your nose."

"I'll live…" He whispered back, as he exited out of the room.

! #$%&()

**yawn** hey ppl… LOL, it's been awhile since I updated this story, huh? It took me awhile, but I made another chapter. Not sure if the ankle thing works, I just thought of it at the top of my head. Poor Hwoarang will have nothing left of his nose at all… LOL. Plz Review if you liked it, and if you want me to continue with the story or not.


	3. My Hero Or Something Like That

Miss You

AN: Note that I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. They belong to Namco and are copyrighted © to them as well. Anyways, if you people were too stupid to read the summery, this is an Hwoarang/ Julia ficcy! Yes, there aren't enough of these out there! Hwoarang and Julia shall live on forever! Now, On to the Fic! Oh, and BTW, the storyline is also mine; so don't yell at me...

! #$&()

Chapter Three

"Julia. Julia! Wake up."

Julia groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She watched as some clouds rolled across a big blue sky. She positioned herself in a sitting position, and looked at the environment around her. Rolling hills of green grass and forests in the background astonished Julia. Where was she? Was she in paradise?

"Your finally up, sleepy head!"

Julia peered her vision from the wonder landscaping to see Michelle walk along behind her. Eyes lit bright, Julia stood up and ran towards her mentor. With arms wide open, she met Michelle in a tight embrace. "Michelle! You're, you're alive!"

"Julia, who said I was dead?"

Julia broke their embrace and gave Michelle a questioning face. "What do you mean, Michelle?"

"I may be gone physically, Julia, but I'm with you in spirit." Michelle clasped the confused girl's hands in hers, and beamed a wonderful smile. "I'm always with you Julia, whether you like it or not."

Julia looked around and could see the trees in the forest behind her go up in flame, sending ash through the air. Julia's eyes widened in terror as she saw the glass below her catch on fire. She gasped as she saw Michelle push her down, into the fire. "Whether you like it or not, dear Julia."

Sounds of music started to flood Julia's ears as she opened her eyes to the real world. The music faded quickly, as she turned her gaze over towards the bed next to hers. She could see the outline of Hwoarang's back, as he lay there, sleeping. Where did that music come from?

Julia slid up and tangled her legs over the edge of her bed. She unwrinkled the creases in her gray shorts, and touched her feet to the floor, standing up and gliding her body towards the other side of the room. She stopped and stared at Hwoarang's face, and examined it. His eyes were tightly closed, and his hands were clenching onto the bed sheets. He had beads of sweat coming down on his face, and she could hear slight groans coming from his mouth.

_He must be having a bad dream or something. _She placed her hand on his forehead, and laughed to herself. _Who knew _he_ could have bad dreams. _He stirred a bit, and she removed her hand from his forehead. She took a step forward, and felt something weird on the floor. She looked down to see a hand beneath her foot. She lifted up her foot, as the hand bolted under the bed. _Awww, it was only a hand..._

"A HAND!!!" Julia sprang onto Hwoarang's bed as he awoke with a start. His head looked in all possible directions on the room, as Julia crawled over and hid behind him. "Hwoarang, there' someone under you bed…"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and grunted. "It's probably your imagination, Jules. Now go back to bed..."

"No, It's _not_ my imagination! See your yourself!"

Hwoarang sighed and rolled off the bed. _She's really starting to annoy me…_ Julia fallowed suit, and hid behind Hwoarang's back again. There weren't many weapons in the hotel room, so Hwoarang just grabbed a chair by a table. Not sure it could kill and perverts or psychos, but it would cause some type of critical pain.

"All right, whoever you are, come out and show yourself before I come after you…" Hwoarang cocked and eyebrow as all that could he heard was Julia shaking behind him. "Like I said, Jules, no one here."

"Yeah right, like anyone would actually _admit_ there under there! Flip the bed over or something."

"Why don't _you_ flip over the bed, Jules? Mind if I use yours since your going to sabotage mine?"

Julia cocked and eyebrow and crossed her arms. A smile crept to her mouth as she looked to the floor. "Chicken..."

"Excuse me?" Hwoarang asked, now crossing his arms.

"You heard me, _tough_ guy. I think you're scared to see what's under that bed..."

"Scared? I'm not _scared _of anything, missy. I'll prove it to you..." Hwoarang lifted up his foot and kicked the bed as it rolled over on its side. Julia was surprised to see that there was no one there. "You shouldn't let your paranoia get to you, Jules. Now go back to bed..."

"But... I felt a hand right there..."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever. Hey, wait a minute. What were _you_ doing by my bed?"

"No reason..." Julia kicked the bed over and walked over to her own, She kicked some things out of her way, as she slid down in her bed and pulled her covers over her head.

"Hey! Watch where you're kicking my stuff, Jules. Gees..."

_Whatever you weirdo... _Julia closed her eyes as she felt the room grow dark. She felt weird all of a sudden, like there was someone moving in the room. The hand thing kept coming to her mind, as she pulled the covers off from her head. She heard the door click shut, and she immediately shot up in her place. "Hwoarang, did you hear that? Hwoarang?" Julia looked across from her to see Hwoarang snoring like a little baby. Julia rolled her eyes as she slipped out of bed yet again and tiptoed over towards the door. She opened it slowly, and peered her head into the hall. She squinted in the brightly lighted hallway, and shut the door silently behind her. She walked around the floor, puzzled. _How could they have left so quickly?_

"May I help you, miss?"

Julia turned around to see a man, maybe in his thirties, standing behind her. He had on a cowboy hat, a skintight cowboy vest, and cow printed parachute pants on. Yes, he did look like he came out of a funny farm. Julia laughed at her comment, and shook her head. "No thanks cowboy... I'm fine. Unless... you didn't happen to, say, I don't know, sneak into Hwoarang and mine's room perchance, did you?"

"Hwoarang? Who the reckon' is that feller? Don't suppose you could give me a description of the guy, could ya?"

Julia's eyes narrow, as her face grew agitated. "He's about yay high, with long-short red hair and a fair complexion, really built.... okay, somewhat built..." _Julia your horrible... _"With a really bad attitude?"

"Uhh, nope! Don't reckon' I know the guy, missy. But, say, I would love ta get to know you more... whadya say??"

Julia saw the man approach her, the smell of alcohol coming on strong. _Right... why do only drunk guys find me attractive. It must be the vision impairment... _"Gee, you know, I'd love to, but, see, well... I..."

"C'mon, eh, what was your name 'gain?"

"Uhh, Cindy. Cindy Crawford..." _I've got to start using other names... _

"Awww, Cindy! C'mon, Cindy, the night is still young, we've got lots ta adventure in the thing called..." The drunk slid an arm around Julia's body, which made her even more uncomfortable. "Looveee..."

"Okay, dude, your invading my personal space..." Julia tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp, but he just held her tighter.

"Awww, I can' tell ya... hic... or great, 'ere come the hiccups. I can tell ya been neglected in the...hic... past... maybe by your, hic, boyfriend? I can' show you things that he won't get till your old and ya just really don' care... heh heh heh..."

_This creep is sooooo full of himself! All right, enough is enough! _Julia lifted up her leg and kicked him right in the crotch. His eyes grew big for a moment, but then softened back down.

"Don't you think I've already thought about that? Now, C'mon, missy!" The drunken cowboy lifted Julia over his shoulders, and turned towards his room. "I'm going to show ya a real fun time!"

"Umm... No! No fun time, please! AAAH!!!"

The next thing Julia knew she was flung into the air, then brought back down fast. She could feel someone catch her, and then put her back down softly on the floor. She could hear the drunk's ass getting creamed by her rescuer, as she looked up to see...

"Hwoarang?"

"I see you lay another hand on her like that again, and I'll kill you, ya understand you fat drunk?"

"YESS!!! YES, I UNDERSTAND!!! May I have my head back?"

"Sure..." Hwoarang let go of the man's head, and then kicked him down to the ground. He walked over to Julia, and sighed. "And you call yourself a fighter? C'mon..." Hwoarang Knelt down, and picked Julia up off the ground. He threw her over his shoulders, as he walked them both towards their room. Julia really didn't mind being carried by him, though, she really didn't know why. She looked back to see the cowboy left a hand over his head, and examined the traces of blood left on it. He eyed Julia, and then shot his mouth open. He muttered something under his breath, which Julia could tell was 'lucky.'

Lucky? Did he think...

Julia saw the door to their room swing open, as they entered the dark and empty room. Julia could fell herself get dropped onto her bed, as Hwoarang went to lock the door and secure it to make sure the perv didn't come back in here. Julia pulled the covers over her head, yet again, and kept playing the situation over and over again in her mind. Did he mean lucky as in, he thought Hwoarang was going to get somewhere with her tonight, or lucky as in, you're lucky he came to get you. You may not be lucky next time?

_ACK! So many thoughts going through my mind... others good, other's bad.... and other's... eh, I'll shake them out of my mind..._

__

_The next thing Julia knew she was flung into the air, then brought back down fast. She could feel someone catch her, and then put her back down softly on the floor. She could hear the drunk's ass getting creamed by her rescuer, as she looked up to see... _

_"Hwoarang?" _

_"I see you lay another hand on her like that again, and I'll kill you, ya understand you fat drunk?"_ __

"Why did he protect me?"

"Because no one else would of..."

Julia shot her eyes open, and cursed to herself. _Damn big mouth. I need to learn how to shut up._

Julia turned to face the wall, and closed her eyes. She could be so stupid sometimes.

"Was he the person you think was in our room? If he was, I could kill him for you."

Julia's eyes grew, and then softened. "No, it wasn't."

Hwoarang crawled unto his bed again, and yawned. "Then don't worry about it, then." Julia rolled her eyes, and finally let herself relax a bit when she saw the lights go out. She needed to save her energy to her fight with Terra for tomorrow. Julia sunk into the sheets even further, and finally was able to go to sleep.

Hwoarang, however, was a different story. His constant nightmares kept him up at night, so he just decided to saw awake for a while longer. Ever since Beck passed away, sleep was a luxury to him. He was lucky if he even got a total of five hours of sleep, which explained why he was so cranky all the time.

Hwoarang had no time to think about sleep now anyway. He had to save all his focus and energy on defeating Steve tomorrow.

Hwoarang switched his music back on, careful not to awake the "Sleeping Beauty" next to him.

! #$&()

_sighs_another chapter completed. I was going to write even more, but I thought I would leave the fighting scenes for chapter 4. Besides, I thought I would have had a huge mod after me if I didn't update, so, yeah.

I'm so sorry it took me a while to finish this… I didn't know this story would be as popular as it turned out to be… and yes, the fat drunk will be back… I didn't put him in there just to have a Jul/Hwoar moment…. Actually, I did, but that's beside the point. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! …


	4. Secrets and feelings: REVEALED! or not

Miss You

AN: Note that I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. They belong to Namco and are copyrighted © to them as well. Anyways, this is an Hwoarang/ Julia ficcy! Yes, there aren't enough of these out there! Hwoarang and Julia shall live on forever! Now, On to the Fic! Oh, and BTW, the storyline is also mine; so don't yell at me...

! #$&()

¤Chapter Four¤

Julia awoke with a shock that morning. She jolted up as she saw herself lying in a mess of sheets and blankets on the floor. She must have rolled off her bed last night for some odd reason. Julia didn't even want to think about last night, only about Iron Fist, and Michelle.

Julia looked to see if Hwoarang was still here. She saw his bed and sighed. She really didn't want to see him now.

Julia then remembered that fights start today. She ran through her schedule to see when she started her first round. It wasn't until a little later, so she had some time to prepare.

Julia got on some running clothes and towards the elevator. She didn't want to run into Mr. Cowboy again, so she made sure to fallow the crowds of people that were flooding out of their rooms. Julia got onto the elevator with a few other fighters, and waited till she got to the lobby.

The doors slid open as Julia dashed out and began her run. She planned to run to the nearest park and practice some of her moves there. She sighed as she saw all the people there, walking, playing, and having a good time. It was too crowded and normal for Julia to practice in. _What the hell is ever normal in my life anyway?_

Julia jogged on till she found a quiet little place by a city lake. It was a little secluded, and it was really roomy, so this seemed perfect. Julia ran to a little spot under an oak tree, and got into position. She bowed, and started running through her punches, kicks, punch-kick combos, and here throw maneuvers. She was so occupied she didn't even notice Ling Xiayou stare at her in wonder. After awhile, she cleared her throat so she could be noticed. Julia looked from the position she was in, and saw Ling waving at her. She smiled and lowered her leg to the ground. "Hey, Ling. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you, in private?"

"Uh, sure…" Julia walked over towards Ling, as they found a bench a little ways from the tree Julia was practicing under. They sat and started to make small talk. First about the tournament, and then about daily life from the last time they had talked to each other.

"Look, Julia, if I told you something now, can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure, I guess I could…"

Ling shifted in her seat, and then looked nervously at the ground. "It's about Kin Kazama."

"Okay… what about him?" Julia had fought Jin before in the past Iron Fist tournaments, and she had always gotten her ass kicked by him. She heard a rumor from one of the fighters that he had passed on, and that he wouldn't be participating, which meant Julia had a chance this year.

"He's here, at the hotel, with the other fighters."

Or not…

"And I've been sneaking out of my hotel room at night to be with him…"

And it has taken a turn from weird to weirder… 

"…And I think I might be pregnant… with his child."

_"…What?" _

"Um…okay…"

"And I know this is kind of weird news to be hearing right now, but I had no one else to tell this too, except maybe Forest, but he can't keep anything a secret, like the time when he accidentally told everyone about Brian's 'coming out' and then ended up in intensive care for a month. What I mean is, I'm really scared and nervous and shocked and I guess a little happy about this, I mean, I do love him and everything and maybe having this child together might be a good thing, ya know? But…"

Julia blinked as she tried soaking all of what Ling was telling her. _Brian is Gay? "_But?"

"But… Jin doesn't know."

"That you love him?"

"No, about, the baby…"

"Oh… _oooohhhhhh."_

"Yeah…" Ling looked out at the kids playing across the street, then back down to the ground. "I just don't know what to do…"

Julia breathed and looked up towards the sky. She was still trying to get over the whole 'Jin staying at the hotel thing.' She hasn't gone up to the 'Ling is seeing Jin' thing, and the whole 'Ling is pregnant, and Jin doesn't even know yet' levels. "If you're pregnant, you shouldn't be fighting, right?"

"No, I shouldn't be. I wanted to sit this tournament out, I honestly did, but I wanted to see Jin again." Ling looked at Julia with tears in her eyes, as she softly brushed them away. "What should I do?"

Julia just sat there, looking at her friend crying on her shoulder. She had no idea what Ling should do. Ling's situation kind of took her by surprise, and Julia had never had to deal with something like this before. She rubbed Ling's shoulder, and tried to calm her. "I know one thing, you shouldn't be fighting."

Ling nodded and got up. "I have to go… I'm sorry, Julia. I'll talk to you later, okay?" With that Ling stood and walked away. Julia sighed and resumed her exercise. She knew she needed to focus on her fight with Terra, but she couldn't. She felt so bad for Ling, that it was killing her inside. She threw a few more punches and kicks, and then ran back to the hotel to get ready.

! #$&&()

Hwoarang looked around at his surroundings. He was in a caged in arena, along with Steve: A boxer fanatic he fought last tournament. She started giving out trash talk towards Hwoarang, and he just rolled his eyes. _Idiot._

**"Hwoarang Vs. Steve! FIGHT!"**

Steve came charging towards Hwoarang, his boxing gloves high in the air. Hwoarang shook his head and ducked as soon as Steve through his punch. It ended up rattling the fence a little. Hwoarang grabbed Steve's Arm and twisted it. Steve yelled in pain at Hwoarang shoved Steve's face into the metal fence. The slobber spewed out of Steve's mouth, as she was then flung to the floor. He quickly rolled away as soon as Hwoarang started his low-kick. Hwoarang grumbled as Steve got a few hits in, but he answered back with his Bird Hunter attack. Steve stumbled to his feet, as the official boomed that Hwoarang won the first round. The Second round was no different, except that Steve actually managed to hurt Hwoarang a little, that was basically it. Hwoarang was congratulated, and then was told the opponent and the time that he was facing next. Stage Two should be a piece of cake, just like Stage one.

Hwoarang headed back to the hotel, and unlocked his room. He saw that Julia wasn't back yet, so he decided to go out for a while. It wasn't like she was going to miss him anyway, right?

Hwoarang glanced over at her bed, and saw a photograph of her and Michelle. She had talked about Michelle a few times, but not lately. Hwoarang held the picture in his hand, and examined it. Even though they weren't related, they looked totally similar. Julia had told him about the whole 'Being abandoned and being saved my Michelle' story before, but still. He threw the photo back down on her bed, and started toward the door. He had this new emotion inside of him, one he hasn't felt since his master, Beck, had died. Guilt. He felt sorry for her, and somehow felt that he had helped her sorrow for Michelle grow. He smirked as he opened the door and left the room.

! #$&()

Julia felt herself being smashed into a store display. She shook her head as she took the glass out of her hair. She was getting a little frustrated. Terra was determined to fight with Hwoarang, and she didn't care who was in her way. "Am I doing good, Julia?"

Julia grumbled to herself, and crawled out of the store glass display. She stood upright with blood trailing down her arms and legs. She could barely feel it.

She watched Terra charge at her with her fists clenched. Julia jumped into the air, and started back down towards Terra's head. She slammed herself down, and Terra fell, causing Julia to land right on her stomach. Terra gasped for air as Julia jumped off, ready for more. Terra rolled to her feet. She Charged at Julia again, with fire in her eyes. Julia crouched and Skyscraper-kicked Terra, cracking her jaw, and sending her to the floor. Julia had won that round, and she had won the second round as well, which really ticked Terra off. She said that she thought her and Julia were friends, and that Julia should have let her win. Julia replied with that the earth hasn't ended, and that the universe doesn't revolve around Hwoarang. Terra thought she was crazy.

Julia limped out of the mall, and started back towards the hotel. The doctors wanted to check over her, but she said she was fine, and that she didn't need any checking over.

Once back the hotel, Julia stripped off her blood stained clothes and slipped into the shower. _Hwoarang must have gone out somewhere, or he lost. But his stuff is still here, so that's unlikely. _Julia gasped as the hot water sprayed at her bare skin. She looked down and saw the blood wash down the drain. She plucked some glass that was still in her arms and legs, and she was right. Her injuries were only a few scratches that peroxide and band-aids can easily fix.

Julia got dressed in some fresh clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Hwoarang still wasn't back yet, so Julia decided to take a walk outside. She bundled up into her coat, and left with her room key in hand.

She strolled through the park, which seemed more peaceful and tranquil at night. She felt her hair blow in the cool breeze, as she looked up in the starry night sky. She smiled as she felt Michelle's smile with her own, up above. Julia averted her attention from the sky to a park bench, where Hwoarang was sitting. She crocked an eyebrow and wondered why Hwoarang would be at the park. She walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little, but relaxed a little when he found out it was only Julia. She sat next to him, and looked out into the distance.

"What are you doing here, counting all the pigeons?" Julia asked.

"No, just because I guess. Why are you here?"

"Just because." Julia shifted in her spot, and glanced over at Hwoarang, show was glancing at the lake. "So, I take it you won your fight, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm here, aren't I? Steve didn't even have a chance. I take it you won as well?"

"Yeah, I did…" Julia rubbed her Jeans where her scratches from the store display were. It still stung a little, but it wasn't as bad. _He probably doesn't even have a single scratch on him._

"Damn it… the one thing that I've always wanted to do at this stupid tournament was to beat Jin Kazama. To shove him into the dirt, and finally be victorious over that stupid bastard…" Julia swallowed as she looked down at the dew-covered grass. "…Everyone is saying that the guy kicked the bucket, which pisses me off more." Julia glanced at him, and wanted to tell him everything, but kept her mouth shut. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"To fight! To win!" Hwoarang glanced over at Julia as she started making gestures with her fists. "If you win, you'll be famous, and then you'll win the glorious mysterious prize that everyone is talking about!" She smacked her fist into her palm and had a look of determination on her face. "That feeling would be better then the feeling of beating Jin Kazama, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know. The mysterious prize for all we know can be a stamp or something. Maybe it's just not all worth it." Julia frowned as Hwoarang stood and started to walk. He glanced at her, and smirked. "Thanks, for listening. Your not all that bad I guess."

Julia's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. He freaked out a little, but then found true beauty in those eyes. "Come on, we should head back to the hotel." And that's just what they did. They walked back to the hotel in silence.

! #$&()

**Grr… **I'm about to pass out. I'm sorry it took so long for this Update. **I haven't been in the writing mood lately. Oh so drained ** Anywho, I would like to thank all who reviewed, and maybe, just possibly, I might update by the end of the year. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but we'll see .

Happy Christmahanikwansikah stupid cell phone commercial… to you! (Or happy holidays! .) See ya Next year! .


	5. Breaking Boundaries

**Miss You**

AN: Note that I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. They belong to Namco and are copyrighted © to them as well. Anyways, this is an Hwoarang/ Julia ficcy! Yes, there aren't enough of these out there! Hwoarang and Julia shall live on forever! Now, On to the Fic! Oh, and BTW, the storyline is also mine; so don't yell at me...

_Wow, it's been forever since I last updated this. At first I thought I lost interest, and just decided, 'ah balls, the hell with it.' I'm more determined no then ever now though to finish this story. See, he problem is when I first started writing this fic, the Fourth Game was released about a few months later. I haven't played Tekken since 4's release, so I'm kind of out of the character loops and stories and all that stuff. So I'll just continue form where I left off, and only hope that I can do as good of a job as I can to try and finish the story. Thank you to all Who have reviewed thus far…reviews are what make the world go round!!_

¤Chapter Five¤

"You have got to be kidding me."

Julia perked her head up as Hwoarang entered the room, fresh from the shower. Beads of water droplets were falling down his chest and arms, as he held a towel firmly around his waist. Another towel was draped over his head, as he shook his hair dry.

Julia just rolled her eyes as she turned her attention away from Hwoarang and back to the television set. She loved Soap Opera's…they were her secret fetish. She loved the twists, turns, and character plots that most people considered trash. She secretly wanted to be some of these characters; the girl who made the boys go crazy, the secret operative working for the FBI, which no one knew about, and the soft, gentle girl who dreamed of one day becoming a rebellious rock star. Hwoarang sighed and stepped in front of the TV, looking down at the hopeless girl.

"This stuff rots your brain."

"So does fighting in a gang, but hey, I don't question your lifestyle." Julia gently shoved him to the side as she leaned in closer to the screen, watching as Jennifer slapped Greg across the face. Julia let out a small chuckle, as Hwoarang threw the towel that he had on his head in her direction.

"I'm beginning to question why the hell they put girls and guys together in the same room.." Julia growled in frustration as she pulled the towel away and threw it down on the floor. A commercial flashed on the screen as she stretched in her spot. They have been fighting for days now, and they were finally getting down to the final 8 fighters. It was her, Hwoarang, Ling, Bryan, Christie, King, Nina, and some mystery guy no one knew much about. Julia knew, along with Ling, who this guy really was. Julia's expression softened thinking about the conversation that her and Ling had a few days ago. She knew Ling wasn't pregnant, because if she was, then she wouldn't be fighting in this tournament to begin with. Perhaps Ling was looking for Jin's love, and maybe a pregnancy was the only way of gaining it. Maybe true and pure love wasn't enough. Julia shook the thought away and turned her attention back towards the TV screen. The only thoughts in her head right now were the tournament and Michelle.

"Hey, space cadet, are you even listening to a single word I'm saying? Jeez you are so helpless…" Julia clenched her fists as she tried to drown out his voice. What happened to the sensitive guy that she talked to that night in the park, the one who walked with her back to the hotel room to make sure she was safe. She looked up at him, and couldn't help but blush when he lowered her face towards hers, his soft red hair brushing against her brow. "I said we're going out."

"Excuse me? Since when?" Julia backed away a bit as he stood upright, his body blocking the television set.

"You're not going to stay up here on our day off watching Soap Opera's and talk shows all day. You're going to something productive, well, at least more productive then this." Julia crosses her arms and took him all in. His posture had a hardness to it, yet her seemed relaxed as he leaned back against the TV. She noticed the orange sweatshirt that he had on, and the dark blue jeans with bleach stains around the pockets, with a few splotches running down the hem. She could smell the cologne that was sprayed on him, his scent. It had a spiciness to it, and it smelt good. (_OK, this is just a side note, but has anyone been in like Abercrombie or Hollister? It smells like someone sprayed a whole bottle of Cologne all over in the store… that's what he smells like. I love that scent… hmmm, anyway_) His red locks fell and sprayed across his brow, as his piercing eyes glued to hers. She felt herself covering her nose as a faint blush crawled across her cheeks.

"What's the matter, you sick or something?"

"N-No… just, err, give me a minute, ok?" Julia quickly gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. Hwoarang sighed as he made himself comfortable on his bed. He glanced over at the TV screen and watched in wonderment at the scene that unfolded before his eyes. A young, beautiful girl with golden blonde hair was swinging in a park, leaves from trees fell around her. Hwoarang snorted as a guy came buy, slipping onto the swing next to her. The camera got in close to show the sun gleaming through his brown locks, as he looked at the younger girl beside him. They swing in silence, as they talk about god knows what. All of the sudden, the boy grabbed the girls hands in his, as they just looked at each other. Then they both leaned in, and pressed their lips together. Hwoarang looked in bewilderment, wondering why the hell a sweet innocent girl like her would just kiss a boy like that on mere impulse.

The bathroom door swung open as Hwoarang quickly turned his attention away from the atrocity that was sprayed across the scene.

"Aw, how adorable! I knew John and Elizabeth would eventually get together."

Hwoarang turned his attention towards Julia, amazed at how good she looked. She had her hair pulled back into braided pigtails, that draped over her shoulders and hung right below her chest. She had on a long sleeved green and black stripped shirt, which went all the way down to her upper thighs. She began to put on her knee high brown boots over her bluish-black jeans. He let out a soft laugh at the fact that she was wearing boots with fur on them, which out lined the top of the boot. She arched and eyebrow in his direction, then laughed herself as she stood up straight.

"It's not real fur, Mr. Obvious. Anyway, where are we going then?"

"Well, I thought we would just take a walk around the city, maybe grab some lunch, go to a movie. I don't know, just, stuff."

Julia let out a smile as she walked over and grabbed his arm. He was a Military brat and a gang leader, we wasn't used to dates and being around girls. "This is going to be an interesting date."

"Date, since when was this a date? You hate me, remember?"

"I never said I hated you."

"You thought it then."

"Oh, so you're a mind reader then, huh?"

"Possibly."

"OK then, what am I thinking right now?"

"That I'm crazy."

"Actually, more along the lines of clinically insane, but crazy is close enough."

They had reached the entrance of the lobby as they stepped out onto the street. The sun shone brightly above as Julia closed her eyes and welcomed it's warmth. A slight breeze began to blow as her braids swayed form side to side. Hwoarang looked at her with curiosity, wondering if she was talking to nature or something. Julia opened her eyes and dug into her brown handbag, as she took out her black-framed glasses and placed them on her head. She drug Hwoarang along as she motioned for a taxi. Once one stopped, she climbed in, fallowed closely by Hwoarang, as they set off on their day of fun and relaxation. Yeah, right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't that the greatest movie you have ever seen before in your life?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was confusing."

"It was romantic."

"That was not romantic."

"OK, what do you call it then?"

"Creepy."

Julia rolled her eyes as she shoved a piece of Sushi in her mouth. Even thought Hwoarang was bashing the movie, she knew he liked it. He seemed so intrigued with the John/Elizabeth scene earlier, that she knew that underneath his hard exterior was a soft and gushy center. He was like a tootsie roll pop…made out of steel.

"If you want to call true love creepy, well, fine then. It was love though nonetheless, and I thought it was sweet."

Hwoarang eyed her as she shoved another piece of Sushi in her mouth. "The guy was dead. She feel in love with a dead man. How can you call _that_ romantic?"

Julia just shrugged as they finished their meal in silence. They left and decided to take a stroll around the Shibuya area. The bright lights of Tokyo shone as the sun began to quietly set. A slight breeze caught Julia off guard as she wrapped her arms around herself a slight shiver ran up her spine. Hwoarang, noticing this, quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and offered it to her. She looked at him, seeing the now exposed white tee shirt with splotches of black all over it.

"Keep it, I'm fine."

"You're cold, take it."

"Aren't you cold?"

"I've been through worse. Just, take it."

Julia looked up at him, and then extended her arm out and took it from his grasp. She pulled it over her head, engulfing herself in its warmth as they walked on. Julia was secretly wishing that this day would never end. She really didn't want to fight anymore, she just wanted to find Michelle. She dreaded the moment when Her and Hwoarang would meet in combat, not really knowing what will happen when that day comes. She was living in the moment of them, walking across a bridge overlooking the city bay. Julia noticed that Hwoarang was picking up some speed, perhaps he was cold after all and just wanted to get back to the hotel.

"Hey speedy, wait for me."

He looked back and smiled, but then his face all of the sudden grew pale. Concern wrapped around his face, and all she could do was look at him. He reached out for her, but he was too late. She felt herself being pushed hard against the railing, as someone came running past her. The person who pushed her had a gun in his hand and a mask on over his face. Julia was unsure of what just happened, but she felt herself tumbling over the railing of the bridge. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, as Hwoarang rushed over and extended his hand out to her. She reached for it, as their fingers brushed against one another. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, as her eyes locked with his. She heard him call her name, as people began to crowd around him, watching as she fell towards the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my gosh you guys I haven't updated this in a long time, haven't I (_Updated: 12-19-04_**)**? I wanted to try and focus this chapter on Hwoarang and Julia a bit, so I hope you guys like! Any suggestions and comments are welcome! I'll try and write the next chappie as soon as I can! Till then, I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter!! J **

By the way, I found a picture of this hand bag online and I instantly thought of Julia. So here's and image of it, if you guys wanted to know:  Like I said, it's been a few years, so I'm a bit rusty. I hope you guys like it!!


End file.
